PANDORUM
by Raputopu
Summary: Di tengah-tengah aspal retak yang merekah bagai bara, mereka sama-sama mengangkat senjata. Dua dinding benteng robot dan barisan manusia, terbungkus dalam bunyi derap kaki dan amuk besi yang beradu dengan tanah. Mereka takkan berhenti sebelum musuh mereka mati dalam puing-puing penuh noda, sekalipun matahari menyerah dan meninggalkan cakrawala.


_**Di masa depan, manusia hidup dalam kotak Pandora yang tak pernah terkunci.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Pandorum**_ _. Sebuah dongeng perang futuristik dari tahun 2558."_

 _ **.**_

Era teknologi telah memakan sebagian besar jiwa manusia. Robot kini terlahir bagai manekin yang sama sempurnanya dengan pencipta mereka. Mimik mereka dipahat dengan kerupawanan di atas rata-rata. Kemampuan fisik mereka melampaui manusia biasa. Kepintaran mereka tak diragukan lagi, terprogram oleh lima ratus juta baris program yang saling berintegrasi dan terus dikembangkan secara berkala. Kapabilitas mereka membawa pemahaman bahwa manusia adalah raja yang salah untuk dunia—karena secara harafiah, mereka jauh lebih sempurna dari manusia. Kesalahan terbesar ilmuwan-ilmuwan pintar pada abad itu itu adalah: memasukkan benih manusia berkualitas yang diimpikan tiap penduduk bumi, ke dalam prosesor mereka, sehingga para robot tersebut memahami pilihan dan kebenaran.

Tidak diketahui sejarah absolutnya sejak kapan robot balik menyerang manusia. Yang diberitakan oleh media hanyalah informasi tentang frekuensi _error_ dari sekian lusin robot setiap bulannya yang sering terprogram di luar kendali. Mereka membantah dan memberontak perintah manusia. Semakin tinggi logika yang tertanam di otak robot, semakin besar pula kesadaran yang mengecam mereka bahwa sesungguhnya robot-robot itu diperbudak oleh tuannya.

Perilaku robot-robot humanoid menjadi tak terkendali.

Pemerintah mendadak menjadi sangat otoriter dan tertelan dalam ketakutan mereka. Namun, terlambat. Karena mesin berwujud manusia itu telah menyerang balik. Kematian sia-sia tanpa adanya bibit manusia baru semakin merajalela. Kehancuran pasca apokaliptik membawa kekacauan sosial dan kekerasan dalam perkotaan. Teknologi bergenetik dalam wujud robot pintar menjadi semakin liar dan mulai membentuk masyarakat-masyarakat mandiri dengan struktur sosial, politik, dan sempurna, yang membawa manusia pada ketakutan akan pergeseran takhta. Perlahan-lahan robot mulai mengambil-alih. Rezim otoriter yang tidak tampak mulai mengontrol pikiran manusia tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka telah dikuasai oleh kepintaran robot-robot tersebut.

Robot telah berkuasa. Itulah yang menjadi ketakutan manusia.

Dalam setiap peperangan, lima puluh tentara robot dapat melindungi satu negara, sementara seribu satu manusia mati begitu saja.

Bumi tak pernah tenang.

Perang tak pernah terlelap. Bunyi desing senjata mereka tak pernah berhenti saling menembak. Dan manusia takkan pernah berhenti melawan.

Kin di dunia hanya tersisa dua golongan fraksi yang tenggelam dalam gejolak balas dendam tanpa batas. Mereka yang masih hidup, melawan mati-matian untuk membayar darah yang tertumpah-ruah di medan peperangan. Sementara para robot sendiri telah memahami arti solidaritas dan berjuang untuk kawan mereka.

Tidak peduli sebesar apa dampak perang yang ditimbulkan, salah satu dari antara dua kaum itu harus mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **i.**_

 _TERRA Berlin, 2558_

 _._

Distopia.

Langit tak lagi terlihat biru. Sebaliknya kelabu dari asap pabrik telah menggerogoti langit dan menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari penduduk bumi. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi abu-abu yang dikelilingi asap tebal dengan sisa-sisa api yang masih melahap di beberapa bagian menjadi sisa-sisa peninggalan kaum manusia terdahulu. Tanah-tanah kering dan tandus, mengeras dan retak tanpa serapan air, memadati sebagian besar area tanah lapang. Udara menjadi jauh lebih pekat dari air minyak, angin membawa aroma kontaminasi dari limbah-limbah beracun. Suhu bumi menjadi sangat panas, sehingga banyak hewan yang mati sebelum mereka tumbuh dewasa. Sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada wujud masyarakat utopia yang hidup sejahtera dengan sistem pemerintahan terstruktur. Sebaliknya ada ribuan bencana kelaparan di mana-mana dan kemiskinan yang tengah mendera Bumi. Juga kematian yang siap menjemput kapan saja.

Di era dehumanisasi besar-besaran sepanjang sejarah ini, terbentuklah dua golongan yang tersisa.

Mereka adalah _superclass_ dan _subclass._

 _Superclass._ Dahulu, mereka adalah para robot perang. Golongan terpandang dengan ribuantaktik bertarung yang terintegrasi dan kepintaran intelektual yang sulit dikalahkan manusia biasa. Otak _microchip_ mereka telah menancapkan bendera revolusi ke tanah bukan musuh biasa, alih-alih sekumpulan mesin yang mengambil sifat alami manusia, lihai dalam penyusunan strategi. Tirani yang berdiri dari kumpulan logika dan algoritma di dalam otak besi. Berbaris membentuk benteng pertahanan yang sulit ditembus api. Dan mereka tengah menyusun masa depan dalam skenario rapi. Ancaman terbesar manusia, bahkan jauh lebih kejam daripada manusia yang hidup di bumi.

 _Subsclass_. Penguasa sebelumnya, yang selalu bebas menciptakan apa saja dan melakukan hal-hal yang mereka inginkan tanpa memikirkan dampak masa depan. Beberapa ciptaan mereka bahkan menjadi batu penghancur yang mengancam keseimbangan dunia. Dan ada kalanya mereka terancam oleh lidah sendiri.

Ya. Tidak ada penjelasan lain untuk golongan ini.

Sebut saja mereka _manusia_.

Kedua golongan ini terus berperang selama beberapa dekade terakhir. Tameng pertahanan manusia berhasil dikoyak oleh robot-robot tersebut melalui serangan dari dalam dan manipulasi peperangan. Reproduksi _subclass_ mulai punah perlahan-lahan. Pemimpin _superclass_ tidak ingin memusnahkan manusia seutuhnya dari bumi, mereka hanya menginginkan kedudukan berada di atas mereka.

Sisa-sisa _subclass_ yang masih hidup ditangkap oleh polisi _superclass_ dan dibawa ke markas utama.

Di sana mereka diberi tempat tinggal, ditempatkan dalam satu teritori yang sama dengan regional kekuasaan _superclass._ Dalam sebuah wadah raksasa yang mereka sebut _Tembok Disparitas,_ kedua golongan itu hidup dalam satu tempat dengan gaya hidup terdistorsi yang memisahkan kasta antara robot dan manusia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **-PANDO** _ **RUM**_ **-**

Attack On Titan Fanfiction by Raputopu

 _ **Warn:**_ _Gore, OOC, mature content, AU, typo_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Sci-Fi, Hurt-Comfort, Angst_

 _ **Listening to:**_ _Imagine Dragons – Monsters, Imagine Dragons – Warriors, Cyua - Vogel im Kafig, Hiroyuki Sawano - E. M. A_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **ii.**_

 _TERRA Berlin, 2553_

 _._

Pesawat-pesawat superior para _superclass_ melayang rendah di seputar gedung abu-abu yang dilalap api. Tiga pesawat utama berukuran raksasa, mengikuti di balik ekornya. Delapan pesawat pengintai berukuran kecil tanpa awak beredar pelan mengelilingi bangunan bekas kedaulatan Jerman dengan deru mesin yang menggaung di udara. Mereka begitu megah dan raksasa, menunjukkan sifat dominasi dan mengurung siapapun yang terperangkap di dalam gedung separuh hangus tersebut. Di balik bising dari langit, sayup-sayup dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi ledakan bom molotov yang meletup di beberapa titik kota Berlin.

Wilayah dentuman tersebut semakin melebar dari pusatnya, dan tak lama kemudian, disusul rentetan bahana desing peluru yang berbalas-balasan di sekeliling sudut perbatasan.

Pagi itu kembali dihiasi penyerangan besar-besaran oleh tim keamanan Berlin dengan tentara humanoid yang mulai menguasai beberapa distrik.

Sepanjang hari jalan raya selalu dibanjiri ratusan polisi-polisi bersenjata dengan puluhan deretan _tank_ yang berbaris membentuk barikade di jantung kota. Pertahanan mereka membentuk formasi persegi di tiap arah mata angin, sehingga tidak ada celah yang dapat ditembus oleh para pasukan robot tersebut. Mereka memasang perlindungan dengan sikap siaga dan mengangkat senjata waspada, siap mendengar arahan dari komandan untuk memuntahkan ratusan timah kapan saja.

Dari ujung langit, terlihat sebuah pesawat milik _superclass_ kembali melintas di atas kepala para polisi, menukik pelan. Para polisi mengangkat senjata, namun belum ada aba-aba yang diucapkan oleh komandan.

 _BAM!_

Intimidasi itu berbuah dengan penjatuhan bom pertama. Peringatan yang diseru-serukan melayang sia-sia. Ledakan di barisan terdepan tak dapat dihindari dan melempar sejumlah kumpulan polisi yang berdiri di bawahnya. Ini bahkan belum pembukaan, namun kaum _superclass_ sudah melancarkan peringatan mereka. Beberapa polisi gemetar, mereka tahu perang ini akan kembali memakan banyak korban. Sebuah pesawat saja mampu membunuh lapisan terluar tim dengan sekali tembakan.

Sang Komandan tidak tinggal diam dan menyerukan perintah untuk melakukan tembakan pertama. Sepuluh penembak mengangkat senjata dan melontarkan tembakan serentak. Hujanan peluru menghiasi langit. Tembakan tersebut menghunus dan menyerbak sayap kiri, menyerbu ekor, serta menggigit sepertiga bagian badan utama pesawat. Bunyi mesin yang saling bertabrakan menjadi sajian pertama pagi itu. Pesawat abu-abu tersebut terselubung dalam kobaran api dan asap, melayang limbung, kemudian berputar oleng sebelum menabrak gedung di depannya.

Bunyi ledakan keras yang sontak menggetarkan tanah tidak membuat para polisi itu gentar, alih-alih semakin terbakar oleh api semangat dan keberanian.

Eren Jaeger adalah salah satu dari mereka. Junior yang baru saja bermain-main dengan senjata namun tahu cara menggunakannya. Dia menyerbu dan merengsek barisan depan, mengangkat senjatanya ke udara, tepat ke arah dua pesawat _superclass_ yang mendekat.

"Berbahaya, Nak! Kembali!"

Namun telinganya seakan-akan tuli oleh mantra yang terus menggaung di dalam gendang telinganya.

 _Bunuh. Habisi. Musnahkan mereka semua._

Dua pesawat itu melihat target matang di depan mata. Tapi Eren memiliki nyali lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya. Bidikan tak dapat dihindarkan. Eren memuntahkan tembakan. Dua rudal yang datangnya dari langit-langit menukik laju pada satu titik di tanah. Ledakan kedua kembali membahana di pagi itu. Dan bala tentara tidak dapat menghentikan serangan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh anak tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **iii.**_

 _Kamp Subclass, 2558_

 _._

Nebula kosmos zamrud meledak menjadi galaksi supernova dari mata seorang anak yang terbuka. Dia terbangun dari mimpinya. Tubuhnya ngilu seluruh badan. Punggung dan kaki-kakinya menggeliat tak nyaman di dalam penjara karung-karung besi bekas beraroma mengerikan.

Bau asam yang ia kecap pertama kali adalah aroma minyak yang menguar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu dari kejauhan, telinganya mendengar amukan besi yang beradu dengan sesama, serta pekikan mesin potong dan bau-bau besi terbakar yang menerobos indera penciumannya.

Dia tengah terbaring membelakangi keramaian dengan _hoodie_ yang membungkus sampai puncak kepala. Pusing adalah hal pertama yang dirasakannya. Sendinya nyaris tak berfungsi dengan seksama. Kelelahan yang mendominasi saraf dan kepalanya berpendar dalam rotasi memusingkan dan membuatnya sukar membangunkan diri.

Sejenak, ia menjadi terlalu malas untuk menjalani hari ini.

Pikirannya masih menerawang jauh. Reminisensi kontradiktif dalam kepalanya kental bercampur-baur dengan memori lampau dan kini. Ilusi itu merangkak ke dunia, tercipta dari delusi dan realita. Semuanya terpampang menyembilu dan traumatik, membuatnya tenggelam dalam kata-kata tak terujarkan.

Dalam temaram dan kegelapan, ia membayangkan dentum ledakan merebak dan tersiar ke seluruh sudut kota. Langit-langit hitam menggemuruh rendah dan mengamuk dalam kepulan baris awan gelap yang menakuti warga. Tekanan udara menjadi alat penyiksa dengan oksigen setipis lapisan es yang terkontaminasi radioaktif. Berjalan tanpa alas kaki di atas aspal yang remuk. Air menjadi racun bagi siapapun. Tembakan sporadis tak terelakkan. Bau-bau mesiu menjadi polusi yang membungkus kota.

Mimpi-mimpi itu lagi. Eren memeluk dirinya sendiri. Takut oleh pikirannya.

Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas di dalam ingatan, dirinya berlari di antara sanak-saudara yang melebur dengan tanah. Teriakan-teriakannya tak senada dengan bunyi mortar yang mengguncang tanah. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang dilewatinya rubuh serentak dalam gemuruh nuklir yang terpasang merata. Tangan penuh lukanya tak bersenjatakan apa-apa. Sementara telapak kakinya menginjak aspal panas yang retak meluap. Dan ia terus berlari. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar bunyi peluit panjang dan bayangan di atas kepalanya membawa pada pemandangan rudal yang melayang rendah. Ledakan mengguncang tanah. Ia berlari sembunyi menuju gang dengan genangan darah. Mereka menemukannya meringkuk di dekat tempat sampah, sama sekali bukan sarang pelarian yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Sia-sia.

Lusinan tentara _superclass_ menyerbunya mentah-mentah. Dia tertangkap. Dia berteriak.

Eren tersentak kembali dari mimpi buruknya.

 _Ah, pagi yang buruk,_ katanya dalam hati.

Eren menggeliat dalam kegelisahan dan berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri yang berbau minyak tanah, tidak menggubris keramaian di sekitarnya.

Matanya berkilat-kilat yakin. Dia memiliki keyakinan bahwa ia mampu memusnahkan robot-robot itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia memiliki tekad dan keberanian yang cukup kuat untuk mewujudkan hal itu.

Ya. Dia bisa.

 _Bunuh. Habisi. Musnahkan mereka semua._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **iv.**_

 _Tembok Disparitas, 2558_

 _._

Peluit panjang seakan menampar wajah Eren untuk segera bangun.

Sadar akan pekerjaannya, Eren menegakkan punggung, memberi olahraga kecil pada leher, kemudian berjalan lunglai menuju pusat pekerjaan di tengah _camp._ Di sana ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang telah bekerja keras sejak cakrawala membayang mata. Mereka membakar batu bara, menempa besi, dan mengelas pisau.

Seharusnya ia berada di tengah-tengah mereka pula, namun kelelahan membunuh kesadarannya sejak tengah malam. Wajah lelahnya terpantau jelas saat ia melewati para pekerja-pekerja itu, tanpa memberi salam balik pada mereka. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar _camp._

Ketika kaki telanjangnya menginjak aspal hangat, sisa cahaya matahari nampak melebar horizontal di antara asap-asap pabrik yang menyayat bola mata. Ia terpaksa membuat kanopi dengan telapak tangan.

Eren tercenung beberapa detik, tenggelam dalam keadaan di mana akhirnya ia mampu melihat siluet gedung pertemuan raksasa yang masih berdiri megah di antara reruntuhan kota.

 _SUPERCLASS._

Tulisan dari besi itu terpampang megah. Mengkilat diterpa sinar matahari.

Segalanya membaur dalam warna aluminium bergradasi hitam pekat. Pesawat-pesawat pengintai melayang stagnan dan terbang merotasi di sekitar kapsul gedung yang berdiri kokoh. Radar raksasa di puncak gedung berputar pelan, selalu mengirim sinyal tentang kabar para _subclass._

Dan dialah salah satu _subclass_ itu. Dialah salah satu golongan paling menyedihkan di bumi.

Lapangan luas yang terbentang belantara tanpa ornamen memisahkan keberadaan dua gedung konstruksi dari dua kaum paradoksal dalam sebuah dinding yang membungkus rapat.

Gedung _superclass_ dan perumahan _subclass._

Dinding tinggi raksasa berbentuk kubah tanpa atap melingkupi kedua bangunan tersebut dalam rasa ganjil yang mengganjal. _Superclass_ membangunkan tembok itu untuk mereka. Mereka kini hidup dalam satu wadah yang sama. Mereka adalah sisa-sisa _subclass_ dan hidup berdampingan dengan _superclass_ selama delapan tahun terakhir. Mereka yang berada di dalam sana adalah para _subclass_ yang masih hidup setelah peperangan besar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dinding-dinding itu mengurung dua faksi yang berbeda dalam satu wilayah. Tidak ada peperangan. Murni bisnis. Dan dengan sistem hidup seperti itu, manusia dan robot dapat hidup berdampingan.

Namun, keduanya bagai hidup di era yang berbeda. Di bangunan sebelah utara adalah nuansa utopia, milik _superclass_. Di sana menggambarkan kemakmuran para robot yang hidup dalam kecerdasan inteligensia buatan yang melampaui otak manusia. Gedung tinggi raksasa yang menghalau sinar matahari pagi itu menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari yang harus Eren telan dalam kerongkongan tandusnya. Dengan lambang gigantik berupa sayap raksasa di tengah-tengah bangunan megah tersebut, Eren cukup diciutkan nyali dengan siluet betapa kuatnya sistem masyarakat _superclass._

Dan di sini adalah tempat pemukiman para _subclass_ yang tersisa. Rumah panjang bernuansa kumuh yang hanya terdiri dari barisan seng-seng berkarat yang ditata tak beraturan tanpa paku dan kayu, membuatnya terlihat seperti gudang buruk rupa dan tak terurus. Di sanalah setiap harinya Eren harus bekerja, untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Ia kini rela menjadi budak bagi para robot. Dia dan teman-temannya diizinkan untuk hidup berdampingan dengan para _superclass_ , tidak gratis tentunya. Dibayar dengan dengan imbalan tenaga.

Eren terpaksa harus mengakui bahwa kini ia hidup dalam nuansa _distopia—_ gambaran penderitaan hidup manusia yang harus tunduk pada mesin berkepala lima otak manusia.

Dan tak ada yang lebih dibenci Eren di dunia ini selain robot-robot itu, yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

"Eren," Suara wanita yang memanggil sepelan angin membuat Eren menoleh, mendapati wajah Mikasa di sana.

Mikasa tengah berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang utama dalam balutan pakaian malam tadi, atau dua hari yang lalu, _entahlah._ Terbungkus di dalam peta noda oli, dengan tangan memegang pemahat dan besi tajam. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir melihat Eren berdiri di luar sana— _kau_ _berdiri terlalu dekat dengan para_ superclass, _Eren_ —mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan _. "_ Inspeksi akan dilakukan dua jam lagi. Persiapkan peralatanmu. Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu _atau bantuan."_

Eren tidak butuh bantuan dari siapapun. Mikasa pun sesungguhnya tahu akan hal itu.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" Mikasa kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Cukup untuk membuat kita bertahan dua hari ke depan."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **v.**_

 _Kamp Subclass, 2558_

 _._

Inspeksi peralatan. Itu adalah hal yang dilakukan para _superclass_ setiap tiga hari sekali. Mengecek hasil pekerjaan para _subclass_ dari pagi hingga malam. Para _subclass_ selalu ditugaskan untuk membuat bahan peralatan perang. Sepintar-pintarnya _superclass,_ mereka tahu para _subclass_ adalah makhluk hidup dengan kepintaran alami dan mereka sangat mengapresiasinya. Mereka tahu bahwa manusia adalah alat terbaik untuk menghasilkan sebuah mesin pembunuh. Dan manusia pula yang tahu cara menggunakannya. Untuk itulah para _superclass_ hanya menagih alat mentahnya saja.

Eren duduk dalam diam, namun tangannya terus bergerak.

Denging bunyi gerinda yang menyayat besi hingga hawa panas dan bau terbakar yang menerpa wajah berminyaknya adalah makanan sehari-hari yang ia konsumsi setiap menit, sejak hangat jingga menyiram kota distopia Jerman, sampai bulan membayangi bumi. Dengan tangan yang tak pernah berhenti meremat palu godam hingga lima jarinya kesemutan dan bokongnya terserang kram yang mengigit hingga betis, remaja dengan rambut sekasar ijuk itu wajib melahirkan senjata-senjata baru setiap dua jam. Pisau yang diamplas, menjadi musik yang ia dengar setiap hari.

Para _superclass_ akan mendobrak pintu besi barak mereka setiap jam makan siang, membuat kepala-kepala para _subclass_ serentak berbalik dengan campuran ekspresi terganggu dan takut. Kumpulan pria berseragam putih ketat berbahan plastik dengan helm berkaca hitam yang menyembunyikan wajah-wajah mereka itu, akan berjalan mendekati punggung-punggung setiap _subclass,_ menodongkan senjatanya hingga moncong dingin menyentuh tempurung sejumlah _subclass_ yang duduk di barisan depan, menuntut jatah besi, aluminium, senjata-senjata tajam, dan alat-alat perang lainnya, dengan nada mengancam berfrekuensi berat akibat suara yang teredam penutup kepala.

Eren merupakan salah satu pencipta senjata terbaik. Cukup mencengangkan, mengingat bocah itu pernah menjadi satu-satunya pemberontak yang nekat menendang meja kerja di hari pertamanya, dan membuat ia dijatuhi hukuman cambukan dua puluh kali di punggung.

Pisaunya buatannya selalu berhasil merobek meja kayu tiga senti lebih dalam dari senjata _superclass_ terdahulu. Palu besi yang ia tempa tidak seberat wujudnya, namun tangguh sesuai penampilannya. Bahkan senjata-senjata yang belum pernah digunakan _superclass_ sebelumnya, seperti rantai berujung-ujung tajam, pisau bergerigi, tombak teraneh sekalipun, berhasil membuat para polisi _superclass_ takjub dan menghujani Eren dengan permintaan-permintaan baru lainnya.

Apa Eren senang dengan pujian yang menghantam wajahnya?

Tidak. Senjata-senjata itu tercipta dengan sempurna sesuai keinginannya sendiri, akibat bara emosi yang meletup dan menghantam dinding dadanya. Berharap suatu saat senjata-senjata itu akan menghabisi pemiliknya sendiri. Itu adalah salah satu keinginan Eren yang ingin ia wujudkan.

Armin takut. Mikasa khawatir. Dua sahabat Eren sejak kecil itu menganggap bahwa kawan ceroboh mereka telah dikalahkan dendam. Eren selalu mengadu bahwa ia membenci _superclass_ lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, karena memang hanya mereka yang tersisa di dunia. Eren selalu berupaya mengalahkan kerajaan para robot itu dengan tangannya sendiri, walau yang ia telan bulat-bulat pada akhirnya hanyalah cibiran dan ungkapan meremehkan.

Hentakan besi yang menghantam gagang pisau panas, berbaur dengan gebrakan pintu yang didobrak sekelompok _superclass_.

Lagi-lagi pria berseragam itu tiba sepuluh menit lebih awal, dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seram, dan berhasil membuat jantung _subclass_ di baris terdepan menari dibuatnya.

" _Serahkan semuanya, sekarang!"_

Dan mereka tak pernah diajarkan untuk bersikap ramah.

Sekumpulan ibu-ibu dengan lemak yang berhamburan berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyerahkan pisau-pisaunya pada polisi _superclass,_ menjadi pemandangan awal siang itu, sebelum kemudian disusul oleh rombongan bapak-bapak yang menyerahkan senjata mereka yang terdiri dari beragam jenis, melemparkannya dengan berat hati ke dalam keranjang pengumpulan senjata. Sisanya mengekor tindakan itu kemudian, menyerahkan senjata buatan mereka.

Satu hari, satu senjata, satu nyawa terselamatkan.

Begitulah semboyan otoritas yang ditanamkan para polisi _superclass_ pada otak mereka dengan sistem diktatoritas. Kalau masih sayang nyawa, maka buatlah satu senjata. Bila nekat membantah, maka jangan salahkan bila pedang membelah kepala. Doktrin itulah yang membuat sebagian warga Jerman yang berani mengubah nasib, masih tetap bernapas di dalam dunia yang telah terkontaminasi ini, dengan imbalan menjadi budak para robot, dan jangan pernah menunjukkan sikap berkuasa ala manusia. Asalkan masih hidup saja, mereka tak pernah mempermasalahkan disparitas derajat antara manusia dan robot yang kini terbalik.

"Luar biasa. Mengkilat. Begitu tajam. Begitu terampil. Berapa jam yang kau perlukan untuk membuat senjata ini, Nak?"

"Tiga hari." jawab Eren hambar.

Tepukan keras di pundaknya nyaris membuat tubuh kurus Eren terbenam di tanah. Tawa mengerikan dari mulut petugas tersebut membuat suasana di pabrik kian mencekam.

"Kau… benar-benar membuat kami terpukau! Ingat pengalaman hari pertama di mana kau hampir dibakar hidup-hidup di tengah lapangan? Beruntung. Kau masih beruntung karena komandan pendek itu menyelamatkanmu! Ya. Dan pilihannya tidak salah. Kau memang _emas_!"

Eren berusaha menahan urat-urat di tangannya agar tidak menonjok helm robot sialan itu. Suara yang keluar dari mulut sang petugas menjadi satu-satunya bahan pendengaran seisi pabrik. Beberapa orang menatap Eren dengan sinis. Sisanya terlihat lega karena Eren membuat hati sang petugas menjadi cair kembali.

"KEMBALI KE TEMPAT KALIAN BEKERJA!"

Bentakan keras itu muncrat di depan wajah sang _subsclass._

Eren mengelap wajahnya dengan jaket sebelum melempar tatapan menusuk dan desisan tajam kepada sang petugas yang menggeret peralatan-peralatan tempur mereka ke luar dari barak.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **vi.**_

Semua orang tahu Eren adalah pembuat senjata terbaik.

Dahulu, gelar itu dipegang oleh Mikasa. Namun, lambat laun, perkembangan Eren semakin mencolok.

Faktanya cukup mencengangkan karena dahulu Eren pernah berkali-kali hampir menjadi bulan-bulanan polisi _superclass_ di tahun pertama. Pemberontak. Pelanggar peraturan. Suka melawan. Tidak tahu hormat. Segala yang dibenci _superclass_ tumbuh di diri remaja itu dan menjadi ancaman yang membuat kaum tertinggi itu hidup tidak nyaman.

Namun, apa yang dihasilkan Eren dalam beberapa bulan terakhir sungguh mencengangkan. Lihatlah. Senjata-senjata yang dihasilkannya semakin atraktif dan memesona. Dia pandai menghitung berapa kali tangannya harus menempa besi panas. Ia selalu memperhitungkan suhu air dan waktu perendaman. Dia mengasah ketajaman dengan jenis besi tertentu. Segala pengetahuan tentang pembuatan senjata seolah-olah ditelannya sekejap dalam satu hari. Hal itu tentu mengejutkan seisi barak, bahkan petugas-petugas yang sudah kenal lama dengan tabiat Eren.

Rumor yang beredar panas dari mulut-mulut berisik itu adalah: "Eren memiliki kenalan seorang pembuat senjata. Kabar buruknya, dia berasal dari _superclass."_

Namun gosip tetaplah gosip. Eren tetap menjadi kesayangan tentara _superclas._

Jeritan pilu di sudut kanan menjadi pusat perhatian di siang itu.

Seorang wanita, berlutut dan meronta, menangis hingga wajahnya basah oleh air mata, sementara rambut kusutnya berhamburan tidak karuan dan nyaris rontok puluhan helai saat ia dijambak oleh seorang polisi, diancam dengan todongan senjata di pelipis.

"MANA SENJATAMU? _!"_

"A-aku belum membuatnya…"

"PEKERJA TOLOL _!_ "

Seluruh penghuni pabrik terkesima saat rambut cokelat wanita itu ditarik dengan otot-otot yang marah, hingga kedua kakinya yang tak beralas sepatu menyapu tanah, dan tubuh kurusnya terseret menuju pintu keluar, di mana para anggota polisi _superclass_ yang lain sudah bersiap dengan senjata yang menengadah.

Pertunjukkan drama kematian tersaji pagi itu. Sejumlah _subclass_ berjalan mengendap, mengintip dari balik pintu, meski dilanda ketakutan, mereka jauh diliputi rasa penasaran.

Merah jingga menyapu wajah-wajah bernoda oli yang membersit tanya, karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dibekali bara keberanian dan alat yang mampu melawan badai teror pagi itu.

Teriakan melengking membaur udara, tarikan napas terkejut mengiringi sekelebat angin membelah pagi, mata mereka menyaksikan kematian ketika di luar sana pedang besi polisi _superclass_ memisahkan tubuh gemetar dengan kepalanya, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah mayat _subclass_ yang menggebuk tanah, dengan suguhan daging yang kini tak bernyawa.

Kepala itu jatuh, menggelinding bagai buah, menyentuh bibir pintu _camp subclass,_ dengan mata yang masih terbuka, membawa sisa-sisa ketakutan, dan perlawanan di bola mata yang tergenang kesedihan.

Eren merasakan darah mengalir ke ubun-ubunnya. Tangannya mengeras seperti batu. Gemuruh di dadanya bergejolak. Ia merasakan kakinya tak lagi berpijak di tanah, tepat saat kedua telapak itu berlari menuju halaman _camp._

"HEI!"

Muak. Muak sudah dia dibuatnya. Tidak ada toleransi lagi yang ditawarkan.

Ketika para polisi-polisi _superclass_ itu balik badan, merasa mereka telah tuntas melaksanakan tugas harian, dan hendak berjalan membawa pergi senjata-senjata hasil jarahan, tanah dari dalam _camp_ berderap keras. Seorang anak laki-laki berlari membawa parang, dan tak ada yang mampu menghentikan tubuh mengamuk dalam api dendam yang kini dikendalikan setan, menerobos pintu dan menerjang batas ketakutan.

Satu dari pria putih itu balik badan, terkesiap, kaki kanan termundur, berseru kaget ketika melihat seorang anak membawa benda tajam, diarahkan ke depan hidungnya. Tidak sempat melakukan aksi pertahanan.

 _Crash!_

Sebuah kepala kembali terpisah dari tubuhnya pagi ini, menggelinding ke tanah, dengan sisa-sisa kematian di wajahnya. Namun kali ini bukan dari kalangan mereka—kalangan yang selalu terinjak-injak harga dirinya.

 _Tidak lagi._

Dua polisi _superclass,_ tersentak, sontak mengarahkan senjata mereka ke target yang sedang mendekat, namun kalah cepat dari tangan Eren yang memotong jalur tembakan, menembus dinding kulit di perut yang tak dilindungi, darah menghujani tanah, parang itu kembali menyabet apapun yang berada di hadapannya.

Tiga polisi _superclass_ lain terbakar amarah, menyerang dari tiga arah mata angin sekaligus dengan serbuan serangan bombardir. Namun, satu yang tercepat di antara mereka, menjadi orang pertama yang tangannya dikunci oleh Eren, dan parang kembali melepaskan serangan ke leher yang tak sanggup menahan tajamnya besi runcing.

Tubuh itu kemudian menjadi tameng tambahan, dilemparkannya daging itu ke wajah seorang polisi, memanfaatkan rasa ketakutan mereka ketika melihat kawannya mati di depan mata. Eren menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk membelah helm yang sedang tertunduk sedih ketika ia memeluk partner-nya. Parang menancap bagai terjepit di antara batang pohon, Eren mencabutnya paksa bersama sisa kekuatan yang masih menyala. Merah kental mengucur kerak dari pelindung kepala yang menganga.

Parang itu telah memotong putus enam kepala pagi ini.

Hanya tinggal satu lagi.

Satu lagi sampah yang harus dibersihkan pagi ini.

Dia menggigil di ujung sana, membawa pedangnya dengan dua tangan yang basah karena keringat, terkurung di dalam sisa ketakutan yang masih menggenang, menenggelamkan superioritas yang semula ia bawa ke tempat ini dan kini meluap tanpa harapan bersama enam kematian yang tersadur di depan mata.

Eren berjalan pelan bagai tak ada lagi tembok yang menghalanginya, kaki-kaki telanjangnya menapak tanah panas, melewati enam tubuh yang tergeletak kaku, mati, dengan sayap merah yang mengepak dari kepala mereka. _Tidak ada ampun._

Eren melempari setiap bongkahan-bongkahan kepala itu ke depan gedung megah _superclass,_ membuatnya menjadi ladang yang dipenuhi kepala _._ Dia menjadi jauh lebih anarkis dari demonstran. Menjadi jauh lebih kejam dari eksekutor. Disaksikan jelas oleh seratus pasang mata yang membelalak dan terkesima. Sementera Eren hanya berharap agar sang pemimpin arogan itu dapat melihat sarapannya pagi ini dengan perut kenyang.

Eren menyisakan satu polisi _superclass_ yang nyaris terpipis di tempat _._

Satu yang ia utus untuk membawa kabar. Satu yang akan membawa-serta enam kepala dan enam tubuh di dalam kereta senjatanya. Mengirim pesan bahwa para _subclass_ siap melancarkan perang kapan saja, dan mereka tak pernah takut untuk kalah, karena senjata-senjata mereka adalah bala tentara yang mampu melindungi nyawa mereka.

Ia berjalan mundur seperti robot yang telah tuntas berperang, dan parang tajam itu masih panas tergenggam di jemarinya, mata zamrud itu menggelap ketika menyaksikan dengan seksama kaki-kaki gemetar polisi itu kini membelah lapangan dengan kereta yang rodanya bergemeretak menghantam kerikil-kerikil tanah, kemudian dipandanginya gedung _superclass_ di depan cakrawala dengan mata emosi yang bernanah.

Satu kepala _subclass,_ enam kepala _superclass._ Bukankah itu adil?

Sejak saat itu, Eren menjadi semakin ditakuti.

Eren sudah menyiapkan ini sejak lama.

Pintu _camp_ terbanting keras. Dan tidak ada inspeksi senjata di hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **vii.**_

 _Gedung Superclass, 2558_

 _._

Berita itu menyerbu di kalangan petinggi _superclass_ secepat pesawat jet _subclass_ yang dulunya yang bertubi-tubi mendobrak dan menghantam dinding pertahanan mereka.

"Eren Jaeger. Satu dari yang terkuat. Namun tak memiliki otak."

Matahari terpantul di dua kristal hitam yang menatap linier ke luar jendela setajam serpihan kaca.

Jenderal Rivaille Ackerman, berdiri tegap, kedua tangan terkunci di balik pinggang, mengutuk salah satu _subclass_ dengan bibir tipisnya yang merengut, merasakan sisa-sisa kopi pagi harinya yang masih melekat di lidah dan hangat di mulut, terasa makin pahit akibat mendengar kesalahan yang insidental pagi ini.

Kematian anggota _superclass_ yang pertama itu menjadi krusial ketika si pembunuh hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

"Dia sempat mencoba kabur sejak penahanan itu. Jiwa-jiwa pemberontak sudah tertanam di dalam dirinya sejak dulu. Dia memang sudah seperti itu sejak awal." kata Rivaille, membaca kembali ingatan tentang fakta-fakta yang pernah dikumpulkannya dahulu. Eren Jaeger adalah satu-satunya _subclass_ yang berhasil menembus batas kewajaran dan toleransinya, melalui hujatan protes saat ia menghardik, lirikan emosinya, gerak-gerik gelisah hendak melawan atau menghancurkan sesuatu di sekitarnya, tindakan yang meledak-ledak, seperti api yang mudah terpancing dengan sulut bensin.

 _Menarik_ , seperti batu bara yang membungkus sebuah safir berkilau di dalamnya.

"Keberadaannya akan mengancam kita, bahkan kawanannya sendiri. Menahannya di _camp_ bukan memperbaiki masalah, Rivaille." argumen Komandan Erwin Smith, berjalan mendekati teritorial zona aman Rivaille, memberi gertakan pelan, memperingatkan.

"Membunuhnya? Anak ceroboh itu sudah seperti pahlawan di sana. Melenyapkannya hanya akan melahirkan perang yang lebih besar. Dia hanya nekat, mengintimidasi kita, namun mereka semua mengartikannya sebagai revolusi pemberontakan."

"Tidak. Ini sudah terlalu kritis. Keselamatan kita akan terancam cepat atau lambat. Bumi akan kembali dikendalikan oleh mereka."

Di satu sisi, Rivaille membenarkan Erwin.

Namun, membinasakan Eren dan teman-temannya?

Apakah ia mampu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **viii.**_

 _Kamp Subclass, 2558_

 _._

 _Camp_ itu sesunyi telaga di tengah hutan. Atmosfer membawa beku dari awan mendung ke atap-atap yang membungkus pemukiman kecil _subclass_. Jam tidur telah mencabut kesadaran ratusan _subclass_ sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Rivaille bagai dirasuki bulan purnama. Berjalan di antara kegelapan, dengan seragam hitam yang perbawa, membelah lapangan penuh sejarah yang telah menciptakan area divergensi antara tempat tinggal _subclass_ dan _superclass_ , berinteraksi dalam kesenjangan derajat antara robot dan manusia, dan hidup berdampingan dalam disharmoni.

Rivaille mendekati lapisan dinding terdekat dari pintu masuk yang lebih tinggi tiga kali lipat dari skala tubuhnya. Pekatnya raksi besi yang berkimbang-kimbang di dalam riak angin menyeruduk hidungnya. Kulit kasarnya tergigit suhu malam yang nyaris menyentuh titik terendah, membolongi fabrik, menembus seragam hariannya. Kedua kakinya berpedoman pada satu arah konsisten, di mana pada titik penantiannya, seorang remaja berdiri dalam keadaan sadar, mata terbuka, dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, namun ada percik keyakinan di sana.

Suara serak bernada otoriter, terucap bersama beban yang mengantung di bibir, "Membunuh enam polisi _superclass_? Apa yang kau pikirkan hanya itu?"

Eren, tenggelam dalam rasa takut dan bersalah, semula hanya keberanian yang melingkupi tubuhnya, namun kini semua itu menguap tak bersisa kala pria itu menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan indah yang ia teropong di tengah malam gulita. Namun Rivaille membawa rasa bersalah yang awalnya tak Eren miliki, membuat remaja itu kembali menyentuh dasar ketakutan."A-Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia membunuh salah satu anggotaku."

Kerak penuaan di kening Rivaille tertekuk dalam dan semakin menjadi-jadi ketika pembelaan itu melengking masuk ke telinganya. "Itu bukan alasan, bodoh."

Eren menunduk, melihat kaki-kakinya sendiri yang tak beralas, dengan belang-belang hitam tak karuan di sela-sela jari, menggesek jempol kakinya satu sama lain dengan gelisah.

"La-lalu, bagaimana? Kami tak akan pernah berhenti melawan. Kami akan terus melawan kalian. Kami dilahirkan untuk itu." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan pilu. Mata segemerlap zamrud itu mati dan padam dalam binar kesedihan.

"Ada waktu untuk memperbaiki itu semua." Adalah kalimat yang awalnya tak ingin diucapkan Rivaille, namun meluncur lemah setelah semula beradu dengan kalimat-kalimat penghibur yang kaku di kepalanya. Hal yang ditakutinya adalah membuat Eren nantinya berdiri pada posisi sebagai pejuang di barisan depan dan harus melawan pasukannya. Perang besar-besaran. Maka dari itu Rivaille tidak membuat kalimat rangsangan yang mampu menyulut api kecil di dada sang _subclass._

Lirihan lemah meluncur dari bibir kering itu. "Kau adalah satu yang terbaik dari sekian banyak _superclass._ " bisik Eren dalam matanya membuat kaki Rivialle melumpuh. _"_ Andai mereka semua sepertimu."

Rivaille termakan rayuan itu. "Maka dunia pasti akan membosankan sekali."

Eren tertawa kecil, satu hal sulit yang berat dilakukannya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Namun suara tawa itu surut dalam balut bibir basah yang membungkus hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ix.**_

Inspeksi peralatan sudah tidak dilakukan selama dua hari.

Radiasi matahari siang itu sepanas besi yang dibakar di depan muka. Sepanas jiwa-jiwa terbakar yang membuncah di dalam diri _subclass_ di dalam pabrik.

Apa yang Eren lakukan kemarin membuat revolusi besar di dalam jagad _subclass._ Mereka menyaksikan suatu harapan. Suatu percikan semangat yang melontar ke lambung langit. Para _superclass_ itu bukannya tidak bisa dikalahkan. Sulit, memang. Namun, selalu ada jalan di balik semua penderitaan. Bila seorang anak ingusan seperti Eren saja dapat menjagal enam polisi _superclass_ sekaligus dengan bahan bakar amarah, seharusnya dua ratus _subclass_ yang pandai merangkai senjata itu pun mampu menghabisi ratusan polisi _superclass_ yang dibekali dari senjata-senjata buatan mereka.

Sabotase yang sesungguhnya sudah dimulai sejak tiga bulan terakhir.

Mereka membuat senjata-senjata reguler seperti biasa. Para _superclass_ memindai bahwa mereka masih bekerja sesuai perintah. Namun, sesungguhnya, senjata-senjata itu dioperasikan dengan kecacatan di dalam sistemnya. Dan para _superclass_ itu tidak akan tahu hal itu.

"Kita akan mendirikan kembali kota ini, dari debu dan puing-puing. Kita adalah pemimpin sesungguhnya! Kita adalah pembangun kota ini! Jangan biarkan harga diri kalian dilumatkan para _superclass_! Kita bukan budak! Merekalah yang seharusnya takut dengan kita! Kita memiliki keahlian! Kita bisa melawan balik!"

Kemarahan Eren di tengah-tengah belantara manusia dipotong oleh Jean Kirstein, seorang _subclass_ lain yang hobi mengeluh. Sementara puluhan pasang mata menonton keduanya dalam balut argumen.

Jean membantah balik. "Apa yang kita miliki untuk melawan mereka, _hah_? Apa kau tahu caranya bertarung? Apa mereka semua tahu cara bertarung?" Jean menunjuk orang-orang berwajah sendu di belakang mereka. "Kita sudah kalah! Buka matamu, Eren! Ini merupakan kesalahan kita semua, karena tidak bertarung sejak awal!"

Mata Eren membulat. "Lalu kau ingin menghabiskan sisa umurmu menjadi budak mereka? Kau mau menghabiskan waktumu dengan duduk seperti orang bodoh dan membuat senjata untuk orang yang tak pernah membayarmu? Kau ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu tanpa kebebasan? Lalu, mati menjadi mayat membusuk tanpa meraih kebahagiaan?"

"Memang sudah begitu seharusnya!" Jean balas membentak. Atmosfer menjadi sehening malam. Terdengar nada-nada kesakitan di dalam suaranya. "Lihat juga dirimu! Kau sama menyedihkannya dengan kita! Sekarang lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat! Kau membunuh enam polisi _superclass_! Mereka tidak akan tinggal diam! Mereka akan menyerang balik!"

Eren maju selangkah, dan mendelik kepada Jean tepat di bola mata. "Memang itulah yang aku inginkan!"

Teriakan itu memicu keheningan. Apa Eren baru saja bilang bahwa ia berharap bahwa para robot itu menyerang balik?

Eren segera paham dengan kondisi canggung di sekitarnya. Seketika suaranya melunak. "Inilah kesempatan kita. Kita dapat menunjukkan kekuasaan kita di sini. Kita sudah menyabotase senjata-senjata mereka. Kita dapat membuat senjata-senjata yang lebih baik. Kita memiliki pasukan dan pejuang-pejuang terbaik."

Beberapa orang yang sementara sibuk dengan mesin gerinda mereka perlahan-lahan tertarik dengan ucapan Eren.

"Apa yang kalian takutkan dari _superclass_? Mereka memang jahat. Tapi mereka menjadi kuat karena kita. Sesungguhnya kita jauh lebih kuat dari mereka. Mereka memang paham cara bertarung, namun kita tahu cara menggunakan senjata."

"Eren benar. Ini adalah kesempatan kita. Kalah… atau menang. Setidaknya kita pernah berjuang." ucap Mikasa pelan.

"Sesungguhnya ini ide gila, namun aku juga ingin sekali saja menebas salah satu kepala _superclass_ itu." tambah Reiner, diikuti anggukan Sasha yang bersemangat.

"Aku membutuhkan kalian semua untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini." Mata Eren berkilat. Bara api di dalam manik zamrudnya memercikan semangat ke jiwa-jiwa suram di sekitarnya. Mungkin saja wajahnya tidak cocok sebagai pemimpin, namun semangat di dalam dirinya menjadi kembang api yang meledakkan adrenalin dan harapan pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Aku ingin kalian semua membuat senjata terbaik, lebih kuat dari kemarin. _Senjata mematikan yang belum pernah ditemui_ superclass _sebelumnya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **x.**_

 _Gedung Superclass, 2558_

 _._

"Suasana semakin buruk. Lihatlah, mereka mulai melakukan penyerangan." kata Jenderal Erwin Smith, melihat dari kaca jendela di dalam ruangannya. "kita semua tahu hari ini pasti akan datang…" ujarnya muram.

Rivaille, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk Eren dan seluruh _subclass_ yang terlibat perlawanan. Apa yang sesungguhnya dipikirkan bocah itu? Mengapa ia tidak bisa bersabar sebentar saja untuk melakukan perdamaian? Lihatlah hasil perbuatannya. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi untuk memukul mundur mereka. Menjinakkan _subclass_ sama saja dengan menenangkan beruang kelaparan. Mereka jauh lebih beringas daripada hewan-hewan buas.

"Lalu, apa perintahmu sekarang?" tanya Rivialle getir, berharap Erwin mampu memberikan jawaban terbaik.

Erwin menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata dengan berat hati. "Turunkan pasukan. Bentuk benteng bertahanan. Bila suasana semakin genting, ledakkan mereka semua."

Ternyata perkiraan Rivaille melenceng jauh dari harapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **xi.**_

 _Tembok Disparitas, 2558_

Eren, dengan _hoodie_ yang membayangi separuh wajah padamnya, tidak menggubris cuaca pagi itu, alih-alih matanya lebih tertarik menonton molek gedung _superclass_ yang sombong di ujung pandang, dengan sederet rencana pemusnahan besar-besaran yang tersusun abstrak di otaknya.

 _Bunuh. Habisi. Hancurkan mereka semua._

Di belakangnya adalah ratusan _subclass_ yang berdiri. Hari ini adalah harinya.

Hari pemberontakan. Hari perlawanan. Waktu di mana mereka akan melawan habis-habisan.

Delapan tahun merupakan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk bersabar. Mereka tak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **xii.**_

Bunyi sirine panjang menjadi pembukaan di siang itu. Suaranya membahana ke mana-mana hingga mencapai ruang bawah tanah perumahan _subclass_ dan memenuhi udara di ruangan persenjataan _superclass ._ Dari langit, seakan-akan terompet sangkakala tengah berkumandang ke seluruh dunia, menandakan kiamat sebentar lagi tiba.

Barisan _subclass_ berdiri sejajar di hadapan perumahan mereka. Mereka membawa senjata-senjata terkuat dengan efek kehancuran fatal yang mematikan. Eren berdiri di barisan terdepan. Ya. Dia sudah siap melawan.

Bunyi sirine yang samar itu terputus mendadak. Suara pemimpin _superclass,_ Jenderal Erwin Smith, terdengar melalui sistem audio gedung.

" _Turunkan tentara."_

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu raksasa di depan gedung _superclass_ terangkat. Muncullah puluhan _tank-tank_ besar beserta ratusan polisi _superclass_ di benteng terdepan _._ Bunyi mesinnya menggaung dan mengguncang tubuh _subclass_ yang berdiri di tepatnya.

Suara-suara manusia yang tak berbicara—pekikan-pekikan spontan, napas-napas memburu, rengekan anak kecil, gemeretak bunyi rahang—bergelora di dalam udara yang berat. Kemudian terdengar bunyi dengungan generator dari dalam barak, letupan keras, sebelum atap mereka mengeluarkan sebuah moncong raksasa, dan pada saat itulah bom pertama terbang di langit dan menghantam keras barikade terdepan musuh _._

Mata Erwin Smith membulat dari ruangannya, terpesona saat bom itu ternyata berhasil melumpuhkan dinding terdepan pertahanan mereka. Namun, dia sama sekali bergeming. Ini baru saja dimulai.

Ratusan _subclass_ itu berlari serentak. Maju sejajar dengan teriakan-teriakan. Barisan itu seakan membelah lapangan dan membuat tanah bergetar. Dalam sekejap, muncul tembakan-tembakan misterius dari barisan Eren dan menghantam sejumlah polisi yang berdiri di barisan pertama. Belum sempat mereka melakukan serangan balasan, ratusan bola-bola besi menggelinding ke arah mereka, mengeluarkan gas-gas beracun di sekitar kaki polisi _superclass_ , menciptkan dinding abu-abu yang sulit ditembus.

Sebelum mereka sempat mengira, puluhan _subclass_ menerjang kabut-kabut itu, dan mengeluarkan senjata pelontar bom mereka. Bentuknya seperti ketapel. Bom-bom kecil itu akan bereaksi ketika menabrak suatu materi. Eren mengambil tiga bom kecil sekaligus dan menembak beruntun tiga polisi _superclass_ yang ia temukan di dalam kabut. Seorang polisi yang bersembunyi di dalamnya mengarahkan diam-diam senjatanya di belakang Eren.

Tubuh Eren tertarik ke belakang dan sebuah kapak besar menancap di kening polisi itu, sebelum Mikasa menarik kembali senjatanya dan menendang mayat itu ke tanah.

Matanya memandang Eren tajam. "Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah."

 _Tank-tank superclass_ menurunkan moncong senjata mereka. Teriakan komandan membawa ratusan mortar yang diarahkan ke tanah. Menembaki asap-asap tebal itu, dengan puluhan bom-bom yang menghantam tanah, dan membuatnya bergetar. Suaranya seakan-akan menulikan telinga Eren dan rekan-rekannya. Teriakan-teriakan di dalam sana berubah menjadi jeritan seketika menodai tanah.

Eren terguncang di dalam kabut. Ledakan itu seakan bergaung di bagian dalam tubuhnya, mengguncang isi perutnya, hingga ke sumsung tulang, dan akar-akar giginya. Dia terguling jatuh ke tanah. Bunyi mesin mendenging mengorek gendang telinganya. Eren mendongak dan mendapati puncak _tank-tank_ itu mendekat, dalam hitungan detik bom-bom serentak berjatuhan menimpa mereka.

"Bersiap-siap mundur!" teriak Eren. Menarik pasukkannya menjauh dari daerah ledakan.

Tanah bergetar dan mengguncang siapapun yang berdiri di atasnya. Bau-bau mesiu menguar memenuhi udara yang pekat oleh napas memburu. Telinga mereka nyaris mengeluarkan darah saat ledakan itu berada terlalu dekat dengan teritori pertahanan _subclass_.

Bom-bom lain yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari mereka meledak, hingga jalanan berlubang. Rasa waspada mulai menguasai _subclass_ dan jerit peringatan terdengar di mana-mana.

Kabut-kabut di sekitar mereka mulai menipis. Pemandangan terlihat semakin jelas, di mana kini polisi-polisi dan para _subclass_ berbaur menjadi satu dengan jarak amat dekat. Napas mereka semua nyaris tercabut di udara. Begitu melihat siapa yang berada di sekitarnya, serangan-serangan brutal kembali tak dapat dihindarkan. Gempuran dan benturan keras benda tajam menghantam kepala, dentum-dentuman ledakan kecil dan desing peluru menghantam daging-daging lunak, tubuh-tubuh yang mati sontak ambruk ke tanah. Asap putih menguar dari tubuh robot-robot yang padam. Bom-bom kecil terus melontar dan menghantam dinding-dinding tubuh polisi _superclass,_ dan mereka meledak menjadi puing-puing mayat.

Barisan terdepan _subclass_ melancarkan serangan jarat dekat dengan kapak-kapak yang dilayangkan dan membelah siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Eren tak lagi memandang siapa lawan di depan matanya. Tangannya hanya mampu melancarkan serangan membabi-buta itu ke objek yang bersemayam di sebundaran tubuhnya. Darah marah merekah terciprat ke tanah. Tubuh-tubuh berbalut luka tersungkur ke tanah.

Tembakan-tembakan polisi _superclass_ menghantam jajaran barisan _subclass_ terdepan. Puluhan tubuh _subclass_ terhantam peluru di bagian dada dan perut, lalu tubuh-tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah seketika. Sebersit peluru menyayat lengan Eren. Ia meringis, pedihnya terasa hingga ke bola mata.

Barisan kedua _subclass_ maju ke depan dan segera membentuk perlindungan di depan Eren.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **xiii.**_

Rivaille menggeleng gemas. Tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak benar. Perlawanan dan pemberontakan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Mereka bisa mencegah perpecahan itu sebelum peperangan ini tercipta. Manusia dan robot bisa bersatu. Mereka sesungguhnya bisa hidup berdampingan. Namun, terlambat. Eren telah berada di dalam peperangan itu. Pertempuran ini telah terjadi. Eren telah mengidam-idamkan ini sejak lama.

"Erwin, semakin lama kita membiarkan ini, semakin banyak pasukan kita yang mati!"

Namun, Erwin tetap menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Mengamati peperangan besar yang terjadi di dalam sana. Seakan-akan tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari pergelutan besar-besaran ini.

Rivaille menaikkan suaranya. "Kau akan membuat manusia-manusia itu mati sia-sia di dalam sana!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Rivaille mendecih. Muak, diraihnya pedang di dekat meja. Ditinggalkannya Erwin di dalam ruangan. Dan ia berlari keluar.

Turun ke arena pertarungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **xiv.**_

Beberapa massa melindungi sekeliling Eren begitu ia menghancurkan kepala polisi _superclass_ yang masuk ke daerah pertahanan mereka. Teriakan peringatan memanggil-manggil Eren ketika deretan musuh mengangkat senjata mereka dari kejauhan. Eren mengangkat katepelnya, memuntahkan sebutir bom ke arah kerumunan itu. Ledakan seketika mencampakkan tubuh-tubuh itu ke berbagai arah.

Pandangan Eren memutar ke segala arah, panik, mencari-cari di mana teman-temannya. Tepat pada saat itulah matanya berhenti di pintu masuk gedung _superclass._

Sosok Rivaille berjalan keluar dari pintu raksasa. Eren tercekat. Otot-otot di dalam tangannya seakan berhenti bekerja.

Rivaille membawa senjata.

Tidak. Dia akan ikut bertarung. Tidak mungkin.

 _Tank-tank_ itu semakin menggila dan melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke tanah. Ledakan-ledakan menggema bergetar di sekitar Eren. Tubuh bergemingnya terbungkus dalam lingkaran api dan ledakan yang melambung ke langit. Dia sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Rivaille menghampirinya. Kaki Eren membeku. Senjata-senjata Eren jatuh ke tanah. Rivaille memandang dengan kesedihan, menghembuskan napasnya tepat di depan wajah Eren, mengatakan bahwa ini sudah berakhir, memberinya ciuman selamat tinggal, sebelum sebelah tangannya meremat rambut Eren, dan membersit leher itu dengan sekali tebasan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xv.**_

Besi tajam membelah angin dan leher anak itu. Kabel-kabel terurai. Percikan api meledak. Dan segala yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh robot yang terdiam dengan kepala terlepas, kemudian bongkahan kepala robot itu berguling ke tanah.

Bagai mainan yang kehabisan betarai, dalam hitungan detik, ratusan tubuh-tubuh _subclass_ yang semula mengamuk di lapangan itu mendadak ambruk serentah ke tanah. Kemudian tidak bergerak lagi. Tewas. Mati.

Rivaille tersiksa oleh serangan psikologisnya sendiri. Di tangannya ada kepala seorang Eren Jaeger. Induk dari para _subclass._ Otak utama dari kumpulan robot-robot itu. Robot pintar yang selalu menganggap diri mereka adalah manusia. Robot pintar yang bertingkah selayaknya manusia dan menganggap diri mereka manusia. Robot pintar yang ingin menjadi manusia.

Rivaille merintih dalam hati. _Menganggap diri mereka manusia._

Tanah di dalam dinding seketika kembali hening. Dan tidak ada satupun dari _tank-tank_ _superclass_ yang bergerak.

Semuanya tenggelam dalam keheningan panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **xvi.**_

"Ini merupakan kesalahan kita semua karena telah membuat robot humanoid yang terlalu pintar. Mereka menciptakan imajinasi mereka sendiri. Mereka berdelusi menjadi manusia yang hidupnya dijajah oleh robot. Mereka memiliki ingatan-ingatan imaji tentang peperangan antara manusia dan tentara mesin. Mereka selalu menganggap kita adalah robot itu. Padahal sesungguhnya… merekalah ancaman kita."

Rivaille menarik napas. Tidak merespon ucapan Erwin.

"Tapi, Eren dan teman-temannya adalah robot terbaik. Mereka selalu membuatkan senjata-senjata hebat untuk kita." bela Rivaille.

"Tapi dia tetaplah sebuah robot. Dan robot tidak sepantasnya melakukan penyerangan terhadap manusia seperti waktu itu." balas Erwin dingin.

Rivaille memandangi wajahnya sendiri di permukaan kopi hitam.

"Di balik sebuah besi, dia masihlah seorang anak-anak, kan?"

Rivaille menyesap kopi pahitnya.

 _Sepahit hatinya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _This is the solstice, the still point of the sun, its daylight and midnight, the year's threshold and unlocking, where the past let go off and becomes the future, the place of caught breathe_

 ** _fin._**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ Sampah jenis apa lagi iniii. Maafkan bila ceritanya tidak nyambung. Fanfiksi ini lahir karena saya kepengen Imagine Dragons bikin video klip WARRIORS, dan kalo beneran dibikin video, cocok banget kan pake nuansa distopia di mana robot melawan manusia. Hohoho.

 _Mindblown_? Berhasil kena _mindblown_ nggak, nih? XD Yeap. Intinya golongan _Superclass_ adalah **manusia** dan _Subclass_ adalah **robot budak**. Tapiiiii, karena saking pintarnya _subclass,_ mereka selalu menganggap bahwa diri mereka adalah manusia dan manusia yang sesungguhnya adalah robot. Yaaahh, jadii…. maafkan saya sudah menipu kalian _SEJAK AWAL_ dengan menggunakan _SUDUT PANDANG EREN SELAKU SUBCLASS_ di sepanjang cerita, kecuali dua bab terakhir. Trololol. Manusia yang asli di dalam cerita sama sekali nggak mau melawan _subclass_ karena mereka adalah aset berharga, tapi imajinasi-imajinasi fiktif di dalam otak Eren memprogramkan pikirannya seolah-olah hidup mereka sudah dikekang oleh robot selama beratus-ratus tahun, dan dia harus melawan balik. Dan karena dia merupakan sebuah _INDUK SUBCLASS_ , jadilah jalan pikiran para _subclass_ juga sama dengan pikirannya. Hohoho! _Alternate universe_ macam apa lagi ini, Tuhan...

Baca lagi _tagline_ pertamanya, yaa. Jangan terlalu serius. Namanya juga dongeng futuristik. Hihihi.

Iya, kalo ada yang mau bunuh saya, bunuh aja sekarang, ini saya lagi dagang parang buatan Eren.

 _ **NB:**_ Yeap. Dan ini cerita terakhir saya di fandom ini, kawan-kawan. Saatnya mengepak barang dan pulang kampung ke FHI. Abaang Prussiaa, eneng kaangeeen.

 _Sign_ ,

Rapuh


End file.
